nächtliche Begegnung
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: HG/DM Hermine ist genervt von den nächtlichen Rundgängen als Vertrauensschülerin. Doch bald stellt sich heraus, dass diese auch ihreguten Seiten haben.


Begegnung

Was ich am Vertrauensschüler sein wohl am meisten hasste, waren die abendlichen Rundgänge.

Es war einfach nicht mein Ding, bis spät in die Nacht durch die Gänge zu laufen, und irgendwelche Schüler zu schocken, die des Nachts durch die Gänge streiften. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das noch nie gemacht, allein innerhalb unseres ersten Jahres waren Harry, Ron und ich vermutlich öfter des Nachts in den Gängen, als der Durchschnittsschüler innerhalb seiner ganzen Laufbahn hier in Hogwarts.

Deshalb war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürte, wenn ich jemanden erwischte und ihm Punkte abzog. Das war doch eigentlich recht heuchlerisch.

Außer dem war das natürlich alles meine Zeit, die verloren ging. Die abendlichen Stunden ließen sich normalerweise hervorragend nutzen, um den Unterrichtsstoff des nächsten Tages durchzugehen. So allerdings musste ich es noch spät in der Nacht erledigen, oder unvorbereitet in den Unterricht am nächsten Tag gehen. „Unvorbereitet" war in diesem Fall relativ. Ich konnte den Stoff, den wir durchgenommen hatten, hatte natürlich immer zugehört, und hatte alle Schulbücher schon in den Sommerferien so oft gelesen, dass ich sie fast auswendig konnte.

Aber ich war nun mal gerne _sehr gut_ vorbereitet.

War das etwa falsch, vorbe-

Mitten in meine Gedanken wurde ich unterbrochen, als eine Hand sich von hinten über meinen Mund legte, und die andere um meine Taille. Unsanft wurde ich hinter einen Wandbehang gezogen. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich mich gar nicht wehrte. Sobald mir jedoch klar wurde, dass dies wirklich geschah, versuchte ich irgendwie gegen den jemanden anzukommen und trat schlug so gut ich konnte, obwohl er hinter mir stand.

Schnell wurde ich umgedreht und gegen die Wand gepresst. Die Hand verhinderte noch immer dass ich schreien konnte, und die andere wurde schnell meiner beiden habhaft und drückte sie oberhalb meines Kopfes an die Wand. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so einfach geht, doch mein Gegenüber war ja auch um einiges stärker als ich.

Es war so dunkel, dass ich selbst mit nur ein paar Zentimetern Abstand, durch die ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte, sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Hallo Granger." Seine Stimme, die in mir seit dem ersten Jahr eine Art Abwehrmechanismus auslöste, ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, diesmal jedoch anders als früher.

Draco Malfoy.

Wie konnte er es wagen?!

Ich weiß nicht wie es mir gelang, vermutlich war er einfach unvorsichtig gewesen, oder die Wut hatte mir geholfen meine Kräfte zu mobilisieren, jedenfalls hatte ich meine Hände frei bekommen und gab ihm nun eine Ohrfeige, die draußen im Flur bestimmt durch das gesamte Gebäude gehallt wäre. Hier in diesem kleinen stickigen Raum hinter dem Wandvorhangklang klang sie seltsam erstickt.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken? Ich dachte mich vergewaltigt jemand, du Trottel!" Es tat gut ihn anzuschreien, doch meine Wut verpuffte dadurch nicht richtig. Ich fing an ihn zu schlagen, jede Stelle die ich zu fassen bekam. Ich schlug nicht richtig fest zu, sondern auf Kleinmädchenart, verletzen wollte ich ihn ja nicht wirklich. Dazu war ich auch zu erleichtert, dass ich nicht wirklich vergewaltigt wurde.

„Sorry, ich dachte du wüsstest wer ich bin! Du hast dich am Anfang ja gar nicht gewehrt!" Mist, das war ja richtig glaubhaft.

Aber ich war ein Mädchen, ich durfte auch weiter meckern, wenn es nichts mehr zu meckern gab.

„Ich stand unter Schock, du... du... du hirnverbrannter, Hormongesteuerter Junge!"

„Hormongesteuert?" Er grinste, das konnte ich hören.

„Ja, Hormon gesteuert! Nur weil du hinter irgend so einem muffligen Wandbehang mit mir rumknutschen wolltest, hast du mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt!"

„Wer redet denn hier nur von Knutschen?", seine Stimme wurde seidenweich, und er kam wieder näher. Ich stand wieder an der Wand, diesmal nur dort festgehalten von seiner Stimme.

„Denk nicht, ich mache da jetzt mit. Du... hast mich wirklich erschreckt." Meine Stimme klang im Gegensatz zu meinen Worten eher schwach, und ich hatte Probleme mit dem Denken, so nah Draco mir mittlerweile war.

„Ach ja?" Er kam näher.

„J... jah!" Das klang eher atemlos, als resolut.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ganz sicher..."

„Dann werd ich dich wohl zwingen müssen..."

„Ja...?"

„Ja!" Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz dicht vor meinem, ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

Und dann küsste er mich und alle Zweifel waren wie weggewischt.

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Streifzüge öfters alleine machen.

In einer kleinen Atempause, die wir beide brauchten, schaffte ich es zu sagen „Dir ist klar, dass ich dir jetzt Punkte fürs umherstreifen abziehen muss?"

Seiner Antwort konnte ich nur zustimmen, als er sagte:  
"Ich glaube, das ist es wert..."


End file.
